midkemiafandomcom-20200214-history
Reading Order, Chronological
NOTE Page numbers within this Chronology refer to the following editions: Magician, Author’s Preferred Edition, Barnes & Noble, Inc., 1992, Hardcover. The Wood Boy, “Legends”, Edited by Robert Silverberg, Tom Doherty Associates, LLC., A Tor Book, 1998, Paperback. Daughter of the Empire, First Edition, Doubleday & Company, Inc., 1987, Hardcover. Servant of the Empire, 1st Edition, Doubleday (“A Foundation Book”), 1990, Hardcover. CHRONOLOGICAL READING ORDER 1. Magician: Chapters 1-15 2. The Wood Boy: pages 603-611 3. Daughter of the Empire: Chapters 1-7 4. The Wood Boy: page 611-End 5. Magician: Chapter 16 6. Daughter of the Empire: Chapters 8-12, page 291 7. Magician: Chapters 17-18 8. Daughter of the Empire: Chapter 12, page 291-Chapter 17 9. Servant of the Empire: Chapters 1-4 10. Magician: Chapters 19-20, first four paragraphs 11. Servant of the Empire: Chapter 5 12. Magician: Chapter 20, pages 354-365, from the fifth paragraph-end at break 13. Servant of the Empire: Chapter 6 14. Magician: Chapter 20, remainder, from page 365, begin at break 15. Servant of the Empire: Chapter 7, pages 102-111, end at break 16. Magician: Chapter 21 17. Servant of the Empire: Chapter 7, page 111-Chapter 11, page 195, begin at break-end at break 18. The Messenger 19. Servant of the Empire: Chapter 11, pages 195-208, begin at break-through, "The Lady of the Acoma grew sharp-tempered with brooding." 20. Honored Enemy: Prologue-Chapter 17 21. Magician: Chapter 22 22. Magician: Chapter 26, pages 506-510, end at break 23. Magician: Chapters 23-25, page 489, end at break 24. Murder in LaMut 25. Magician: Chapter 25, pages 489-502, begin at break-end at break 26. Jimmy the Hand: Chapters 1-18 27. Magician: Chapter 25, remainder, from page 502, begin at break 28. Servant of the Empire: Chapters 11-12, from page 208, begin with "We should send out more soldiers" 29. Jimmy the Hand: Epilogue 30. Servant of the Empire: Chapter 13 31. Magician: Chapter 26 page 510-Chapter 28, page 561, begin at break-end at break 32. Servant of the Empire: Chapter 14, pages 262-270, end at break 33. Magician: Chapter 28, remainder, from page 561, begin at break 34. Servant of the Empire: Chapter 14, page 270-Chapter 15, page 290 35. Magician: Chapter 29, pages 564-572 36. Servant of the Empire: Chapter 15 pages 291-298 37. Magician: Chapter 29, pages 573-581, end at break 38. Servant of the Empire: Chapter 15, remainder, from page 299 39. Magician: Chapter 29, page 581-Chapter 30, begin at break 40. Servant of the Empire: Chapter 16, to page 332, end at break 41. Magician: Chapters 31-32 42. Servant of the Empire: Chapters 16-19, from page 332, begin at break 43. Magician: Chapter 33-End 44. Servant of the Empire: Chapters 20-21 45. Silverthorn: Prologue-Chapter 19 46. Servant of the Empire: Chapter 22, to page 460, end at break 47. Silverthorn: Epilogue 48. Servant of the Empire: Chapter 22, remainder, from page 460, begin at break 49. A Darkness at Sethanon 50. Servant of the Empire: Chapter 23-End 51. Honored Enemy: Epilogue 52. Mistress of the Empire: Chapters 1-17 53. Krondor: The Betrayal 54. Krondor: The Assassins 55. Krondor: Tear of the Gods 56. Jimmy and the Crawler 57. Mistress of the Empire: Chapter 18-End 58. Prince of the Blood 59. The King's Buccaneer 60. Profit and the Grey Assassin 61. Shadow of a Dark Queen 62. Rise of a Merchant Prince 63. Rage of a Demon King 64. Shards of a Broken Crown 65. Talon of the Silver Hawk 66. King of Foxes 67. Exile's Return 68. Flight of the Nighthawks 69. Into a Dark Realm 70. Wrath of a Mad God 71. Rides a Dread Legion 72. At the Gates of Darkness 73. A Kingdom Besieged 74. A Crown Imperiled 75. Magician's End: Chapters 1-31 76. Midkemia: The Chronicles of Pug 77. Magician's End: Epilogue